Miedos
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Two-shot sobre HibaPin. I-Pin tiene el corazón roto pero mismo así no soporta la idea de perder a su amado. Hibari incluso inconsciente lo oye todo, ¿se aclararán así los malentendidos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hm pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un HibaPin :) ya os advertí que quería saturar fanfiction con mis historias sobre ellos dos, quiero llegar por lo menos a crear 100 fanfics de HibariXI-Pin, jejeje con esto irán de momento cinco pero digo yo que por algo se empieza. Esto seran dos Two-shot (no sé si lo escribí bien T.T) sobre los sentimientos de Hibari e I-Pin.

Este fanfic está dedicado a Kuchiki Yamiko, muchas gracias por las imágenes de Hibari e I-Pin me han dado un montón de ideas que ayudaran a realizar mi sueño de 100 fanfics ^.^Me encanta charlar contigo. Un saludo.

Espero que los disfrutéis, se admiten reviews de todo tipo excepto los obscenos o groseros, críticas constructivas por favor.

Este fanfic se sitúa en el futuro, un poco antes de que el Tsunayoshi del futuro ponga en práctica su plan de traer a las versiones pasadas a su época.

**MIEDOS **

**ONESHOT 1** _Los miedos de una bomba humana_

Ella no era valiente de pequeña, ella recordaba que su valentía sólo vino cuándo su apreciado maestro, el arcobaleno de pacificador rojo, llamado Fon la salvó, a pesar de su aspecto de bebé era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Era feliz.

Él le mostró las cosas importantes de la vida, la enseñó a valerse por sí misma, a defenderse, a ser feliz y a no tener _miedo._

Ese valor infundado en los entrenamientos la habían llevado a convertirse en una asesina experta en artes marciales, pero con una horrible miopía y por esa miopía había conocido por equivocación al décimo de los Vongola y sus guardianes. Sus guardianes, tenía un cariño diferente para cada uno de ellos o a casi todos.

Pero entonces los problemas llegaron.

Dolores extraños que nunca sospechó sentir. _Miedos _que la atormentaban.

Eran vacaciones de navidad, Tsuna había pagado un billete para que ella y Nana fueran a visitarlo, I-Pin se preguntaba cómo aquella mujer aún no se había dado cuenta de a lo qué se dedicaba su hijo, ni siquiera tenía la más pequeña sospecha viendo aquella inmensa mansión dónde vivía el décimo, a ella sólo le bastaba con saber que él era feliz. I-Pin caminó contenta por la base saludando y abrazando a cada uno de los guardianes, aún con sólo trece años ella ya había perdido gran parte de su timidez y deseaba terminar la escuela lo más pronto posible ya que Tsunayoshi le había prometido ponerla a servicio de los Vongola cómo asesina en cuánto ella tuviera dieciocho años y pudieses acceder a una universidad de Italia.

Ella sonrió. Lo lograría con tal de verle. Cualquier cosa por el guardián de la nube: Hibari Kyouya.

Lo amaba desde sus tiernos cinco años, cuándo lo vió por primera vez su pequeño corazón le latió tan rápido que creyó que le explotaría, amaba sus ojos azules y su cabello negro, ese carácter tan solitario y violento. I-Pin creyó que ellos dos se parecían mucho, sólo que ella era solitaria por su timidez.

Hace ocho años le había regalado un chocolate al guardián, se había pasado toda la tarde en la cocina elaborando el chocolate con verdadera precisión y esmero, pidiendo consejos a la mamá de Tsuna, pero nunca dejando que nadie la ayudara. Ese chocolate tenía que ser hecho exclusivamente con sus manos y su corazón para Hibari. Reunió todo el valor que pudo y lo buscó un largo día para dárselo.

¡Casi se le para el corazón cuándo se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó la caja preguntando si era para él! ¡Le pareció un caballero andante! Y haciendo esa pregunta la había enternecido. A partir de ese día su corazón se aceleró con sólo pensar en el guardián.

I-Pin pasó todo el tiempo antes de partir e incluso durante el viaje en avión escribiendo una carta dónde confesaba sus sentimientos hacia él, estuvo horas cocinando en la cocina de la mansión. Metió el chocolate con sumo cuidado en la caja colocando cómo adorno un lazo violeta con una figura de algodón e hilo amarillo que imitaba al pequeño Hibird. Ella buscó con timidez por la mansión ensayando mil y una veces cómo se presentaría frente a él después de tantos años, de seguro que ni se acordaba de ella. Aún así debía intentarlo.

Y le encontró. Estaba en uno de los pasillos hablando con Chrome. Estuvo a punto de presentarse cuándo lo escuchó.

-Será muy problématico para mí si mueres, ¿lo entiendes?-dijo el guardián y dicho esto se inclinó sobre Chrome.

No quedaba nada.

Sólo estaba paralizada, se dió la media vuelta y desanduvo el camino andado. Tenía que haber algo mal con ella, ¿por qué no entendía lo que acababa de ver? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Pasó al lado de una papelera y tiró la caja de chocolate adentro de cualquier manera y poco a poco despedazó la carta cachito a cachito entre sus manos. Se encerró en su habitación esperando el dolor. Se acurrucuó en el suelo hecha un ovillo.

No podía seguir así.

Ya no quería nada que la vinculara a Vongola.

Deshizo por completo toda la vida que había planificado: Abandonó las artes marciales, pidió a Tsuna que desechara la idea de ser una asesina y mintió diciendo que deseaba seguir estudiando y trabajando y abandonó la casa de la mamá de Tsuna con pesar. La extrañaría pero necesitaba olvidar a Hibari y eso significaba que tendría que borrar a los demás.

Sin embargo, las cosas no termiban ahí.

Dos años después recibiría peores noticias.

Lo primero que la sacudió fué la desaparición de su maestro, hizo la maleta poniendo lo más imprescindible para ir en su busca, estuvo durante meses en Hon Kong buscándolo sin hayar pistas sobre su paradero, rendida fue a Italia a pedir al décimo capo que la ayudase. Al llegar no encontró al amable y poderoso décimo jefe de los Vongola, le pareció ver al Tsunayoshi diez años más joven, al pequeño y tembloroso Dame-Tsuna. El capo estaba destrozado pues su maestro, Reborn, había fallecido por algo extraño llamado Trinisette que había sido expulsado al exterior y afectaba a los arcobaleno, pocos minutos después de esa noticia llegaba un comunicado informando de las muertes de los arcobaleno Colonello y Fon.

I-Pin lloró esa noche y muchas otras sin encontrar consuelo.

Ella lo había intuído muy en el fondo, porque él no volvía.

Continuó realizando sus ejercicios por las mañanas en memoria de su maestro rezando una oración por su alma y la de sus compañero arcobaleno.

Era una mañana fría de diciembre en la que cómo cada mañana se levantó para entrenar, hacía mucho frío y sentía sus huesos helados, pero seguiría el entrenamiento, habían pasado ya seis meses desde que se encontraba allí, cerró los ojos con fuerza ignorando el viento que parecía cortar su respiración. Recordaba que ese era el día en que hizo su primer entrenamiento con Fon.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas sobre el manto blanco. No encontraba fuerzas para salir de aquel pozo.

-Hibari, Hibari

I-Pin levantó la cabeza al oír la vocecita de aquel pequeño pájaro, sólo había un animal que hablara así y nada más oír cómo entonaba aquel himno, el himno del Namimori no necesitó más pruebas.

-Me.....me....iré en seguida-murmuró levantándose de la nieve.

No soportaría ni siquiera mirarle. Se tambaleó un poco y salió corriendo evitando cualquier tipo de mirada. Se había esforzado en borrar su imagen de su cabeza y su voz, ahora por el canto del pequeño pajarito tendría que hacer un mayor esfuerzo.

Se encerró en la habitación. No habría nadie que pudiera sacarla de allí mientras esa persona estuviera cerca.

Le tenía demasiado _miedo. _

_Miedo_ a que la cicatriz que le había dejado se abriera de nuevo.

Realizó los entrenamientos en el mismo salón que Lambo, el joven Bovino no hizo preguntas a su amiga por su estado sabiendo que tal cómo estaba no deseaba responder, aún así ya conocía el nombre del culpable.

Y así el tiempo transcurrió lenta y dolorosamente, no acudió a las reuniones de los Vongola, no volvió a comer en el mismo lugar que ellos, realmente sino llega a ser por Lambo se hubiera muerto de hambre, evitaba vagar sola por la misión, andaba mirándose los pies por si acaso. Nada de ver caras.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que oyó el trinar del pajarito amarillo, caminó en silencio hacia el despacho de Tsunayoshi para preguntarle sobre cómo iba a ser el ataque contra los enemigos del Millefiore, su primer y único objetivo era matar a Byakuran por lo sucedido a su maestro o por lo menos darle cualquier oportunidad al décimo de matarlo y así volvería a ser una persona normal y corriente. Dejaría Italia y no volvería a ver a los guardianes.

"Hibari Kyouya fue abatido por enemigos de rango superior. Está en el hospital"

Salió corriendo cómo alma que lleva el demonio, no esperó a saber más ni atendió cuándo el décimo intentó pararla.

Hibari había sido abatido.

¡Él también la dejaba!

Sintió pinchazos en su rodilla y en su estómago debido a la intensiva carrera, los ignoró y continuó la carrera.

**Espérame Hibari-san, por favor **suplicó mentalmente **Te lo suplico....no me dejes tú también. **

Entró al hospital encontrándose con Chrome, la sujetó con fuerza de los hombros.

-¡¿Dónde está?!.....¡¿DÓNDE?!

Chrome balbuceó un inteligible "en la habitación 233 pero..."

I-Pin corrió mirando los números de la habitación hasta que encontró la del guardián de la nube.

Sintió un escalofrío al tomar el pomo de la puerta.....exactamente igual.....que cuándo supo de la desaparición de Fon.

Abrió la puerta y entró. No importaba los años que había intentando borrar su rostro. Seguía siendo el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca, su cabello negro seguía tal cuál lo recordaba, tan hermosamente pálido y el rostro sereno y frío que mostraba a todo el mundo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, era cómo si estuviera dormido. Tenía varias vendas cubriéndole parte del brazo y su torso, eso se veía un poco por encima del pijama negro.

I-Pin tomó temblorosamente la mano del guardián.

Tenía tanto _miedo._

-Por favor, Hibari-san-suplicó I-Pin poniendo su mejilla sobre la mano helada de Hibari-Por favor.....por favor despierta....

¿Qué más daba si él prefería a alguien tan hermosa como Chrome? Todo lo que I-Pin necesitaba es que Hibari viviera.

Que golpeara a sus compañeros con sus tonfas hasta la muerte por meterse en su territorio o por juntarse cómo borregos. Simplemente que despertara y fuera el Hibari de siempre, él que le hacía saltar el corazón con esa mirada azul oscura tan penetrante.

Días después.........

-Kusakabe me llamó el otro día-murmuró I-Pin calentando la mano de Hibari entre las suyas-Él dijo que traería té para cuándo usted despertara.....y....y....traería material de lectura para que se entretuviera.........

I-Pin se mordió el labio y apretó nuevamente la mano de Hibari contra la mejilla de ella, llevaba días ahí adentro, sólo había salido por minutos para ducharse y nada más, comía lo mínimo y se esforzaba para que todo estuviera a gusto de él. Se había dedicado a limpiar con esmero las pesadas tonfas y a hablarle para mantenerlo al corriente de lo que pasaba, alimentaba y cuidaba al Hibird que no se separaba de ninguno de los dos y daba esperanzas a Kusakabe sobre el pronto despertar de su jefe.

Semanas después......

-Usted......usted despertara......porque usted es..Hibari-san-volvió a hablar I-Pin con el pequeño Hibird sobre su cabeza-...usted es el número uno en los rankings de los más fuertes guardianes de Fuuta-kun.

Kusakabe miraba por la puerta, ella no se había ido. La pequeña I-Pin de quince años permanecía al lado del guardián de la nube igual que el pequeño pajarito, animándolo a despertar, hablándole, cuidándole, hasta ella misma le afeitaba se había cortado un montón de veces pero jamás le había hecho ni un rasguño a Hibari.

Estaba asombrado. Era conmovedor y a la vez doloroso ver cómo se desvelaba día a día por su jefe. Kusakabe se preguntó por qué nunca le dió aquella caja de chocolate dos años atrás, puede que sólo fueran estupideces suyas pero.....estaba seguro que Hibari no le hubiera dicho no.

Un mes después.......

I-Pin escuchaba hablar a los médicos hablar al otro lado de la puerta, les había prohibido la entrada a la habitación bajo la amenaza de su puño Gyoza desde que mencionaron que por las lesiones que tenía el guardián posiblemente no se despertaría en años e incluso podría ser que no despertara jamás.

La joven china no admitía eso.

Él era Hibari Kyouya, el hombre más astuto, fuerte y testarudo del mundo. Esa testarudez, esa resistencia que I-Pin tanto amaba de él lo habían hecho resistir incluso el veneno que hubo en su cuerpo debido al enfrentamiento por los anillos Vongola. Hibari Kyouya era salvaje y no había forma conocida de domarlo.

Y por eso él despertaría.

-Despierta......Kyouya-susurró I-Pin besando los labios de Hibari-.....Te.....amo.

Sólo necesitaba que él despertara porque al fin y al cabo aunque ella fuera una bomba humana tenía _miedos_.

_Miedo _a perder a Hibari-san cómo perdió a su maestro.

No pudo salvarlo a él.

Sino podía salvar a Hibari ella misma dejaría que sus _miedos_ la llevasen a la ira y con esa ira atacaría a Byakuran.

Aún si eso suponía morir.

FIN.


	2. Chapte 2Los miedos de una nube solitaria

Hola a todos!!! Aquí dejo el capítulo final espero que lo disfruten y perdónenme!!!!

Kuchiki Yamiko: GRACIAS BOSS!!! PERO QUITE ESA ESTATUA QUE NO ME LA MEREZCO!!!!! Espero que disfrutes este capi ^^ nos vemos en el foro

Tsuki93: AH!! gracias!! te prometo que I-Pin no sufre más!! muchas gracias por el review!!

I-PinxHibari-fan:pero no culpes a Hibari-san que es mi culpa!! T.T espero arreglarlo con este capi perdónenme!!

**MIEDOS**

**Oneshot 2 Los miedos de una nube solitaria.**

Él tenía a Namimori, era el líder de los gamberros y tenía bajo su control la ciudad cómo líder del comité disciplinario, además era un temido delincuente.

Él estaba satisfecho con su vida.

Le gustaba porque tenía el control y no tenía nada de que tener _miedo _, además él sólo sabía provocar el miedo, no sentirlo.

El miedo era sólo para los débiles herbívoros.

Entonces llegó aquel bebé de chupete amarillo que hacía que el perdedor Tsuna se volviera fuerte, a veces era más fuerte y otras más débil, así se fue juntando con Yamamoto uno de los que consideraba fuertes con el italiano extranjero que lo sacaba de quicio. Una panda de borregos a la que golpear.

¡Y de pronto llega un rubio amigo del bebé y del perdedor diciéndole que lo va a adiestrar para que forme parte de esos borregos!

¡Lo que le faltaba!

Dejando de lado esos hechos a lo largo de los años el desarrolló un pequeño _miedo_.

Se había ido a Italia con la panda de borregos a estudiar en una universidad extranjera, a él todo ese le daba igual, le importaba el poder, la lucha y el dinero que obtendría, aunque había una cosa a la que le tenía _miedo_, a esa persona que dejaba sola en Namimori, a merced de otros hombres, aún si en esa época contaba sólo con cinco años por lógica ella crecería y Tsunayoshi Sawada no la llevaría a Italia hasta que fuera a la universidad, hasta ese momento conocería demasiados hombres, él atribuía eso a un extraño sentimiento fraternal que no sabía de dónde salió. Habían pasado más o menos tres años cuándo, un día por la tarde entró al despacho del herbívoro para llevarle unos papeles con las investigaciones de la Fundación y lo sorprendió hablando por teléfono.

Reconoció rápido la tímida voz que sonaba por el manos libres del Vongola mientras este ordenaba los papeles.

-Está bien, I-Pin-respondió el décimo sonriendo-. En cuánto termines secundaria podrás venir a Italia y ocupar tu puesto como asesina.

Ella soltó un balbuceante gracias antes de colgar, Hibari esbozó una sonrisa más bien terrorífica que hizo que Tsuna se echara para atrás en su asiento todo cuánto podía.

Ahí empezó a preocuparse de que quizás ese estúpido sentimiento fraternal fuera algo más serio de lo que había pensado en un principio, Hibari conocía de sobra los sentimientos de I-Pin hacia él desde que hacía ocho años, la pequeña le había regalado una caja de chocolates.

No era la primera vez que recibía chocolates, los había recibido ya antes de convertirse en líder del comité disciplinario, en unas pocas ocasiones y los aceptaba por cortesía, pero después de la primera probada solía tirarlos ya que detestaba los dulces, sin embargo, cuándo probó el de la pequeña china no dejó absolutamente nada en la caja, no era dulce en exceso y tenía un toque amargo que le daba mejor sabor que cualquier otro que hubiera comido, además se podía ver que había sido hecho con el mejor de los cuidados y mucha dedicación, quizás por eso no tiró el lazo rojo que tenía la caja y se fijó un poco más en la pequeña niña.

A simple vista no parecían tener nada en común dado que ella era muy alegre y vivaz, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también prefería la soledad y la tranquilidad cómo él, la había descubierto incontables veces meditando en la azotea del colegio o practicando sus artes marciales. Descubrió un pequeño punto en común.

Pero cada vez que la pequeña lo miraba se ponía colorada y unos extraños círculos aparecían en su frente y salía corriendo, Hibari echó cuentas, ahora mismo la pequeña debería andar rondando los trece años teniendo en cuenta que el tenía veintitres años, gruñó al notar el nudo que se había hecho en el estómago.

Asco de sentimientos, se repetía así mismo.

Las horas se le pasaron muy lentas mientras estaba reunido con Chrome discutiendo la estrategia de ataque contra Millefiore ya que la joven debía canalizar a Mukuro y sus heridas aún estaban demasiado recientes. Ella le sonrió con cansancio mientras salían.

-Sería muy problemático para mi si mueres, ¿lo entiendes?-se inclinó sobre ella con aire necesito para poder morder hasta la muerte a Mukuro.

La joven mujer asintió marchándose, Hibari suspiró dándose la vuelta para retomar su camino, a ver si I-Pin había llegado ya. Observó extrañado el paquete de chocolate que había en una papelera junto con los trozos de papel que iban por el suelo formando un riachuelo. ¿De dónde habrían salido?

Buscó con disimulo a I-Pin por Vongola sin encontrarla por ningún lado, ni siquiera con el estúpido chico vaca. Al final tuvo que enterarse por Tsuna que I-Pin había cambiado de idea y ya no quería seguir con su carrera de asesina, ni las artes marciales. Hibari llamó a la antigua casa de Tsuna buscando explicaciones pero la madre de Tsuna le había dicho que I-Pin se había ido de su casa sin decirle adónde.

Hibari gruñó. Debía tener mal karma o algo por el estilo.

Hibari volvió a enclaustrarse en el templo sin querer saber más de los Vongola, si no le servían para comunicarse con su "hermana pequeña" y dejó pasar el tiempo.

A veces recordaba los ojos negros brillar.

Otras la piel blanca sonrojarse con insospechada rapidez.

La pequeña voz hablando un idioma que desconocía.

Suspiró. Quizás era algo más que el sentimiento fraternal.

Llegaron a pasar dos años.

El bebé había muerto. Tsunayoshi Sawada se había derrumbado, los bebes malditos estaban siendo cazados, envió a sus hombres en busca de información, no tardó en llegar a sus oídos la muerte de Colonello y Fon.

Entrecerró los ojos. Fon. Aquel bebé que se parecía a él estaba muerto y recordaba que era el maestro de la pequeña…..si ella se enteraba quedaría destrozada, si no lo sabía ó sin verla por el cuartel, tal vez ni siquiera lo sabía.

Una mañana salió a pasear para despejar su mente, el clásico frío de primeros de diciembre, caminó por los jardínes observando los árboles despojados de hojas, entonces escuchó la pequeña voz. Se acercó en silencio a mirar, I-Pin ejecutaba movimientos de artes marciales, haciendo diferentes posturas mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, no parecía sentir el frío a pesar de que sus blancas mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte sonrojo.

Quince años, estaba guapísima. Mucho más de lo que la había visto años atrás, había cambiado desde la última vez que la vió. Algo en el fondo de Hibari se retorció al ver cómo brotaban las lágrimas de los cerrados ojos de I-Pin que caía sobre el manto blanco de rodillas.

Dio un paso hacia ella sintiendo la repentina necesidad de consolarla.

-Hibari, Hibari

El himno del Namimori se oyó de fondo, su pequeño pájaro apareció volando entonando la canción, los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par y de pronto se inclinó ante él.

-Me.....me....iré en seguida-murmuró levantándose de la nieve.

Antes de que el guardián pudiera decirle nada la joven se marchó rápidamente, gruñó al pequeño pajarito que ahora estaba sentado en su cabeza y él tenía una misión en pocos días contra Millefiore, tendría que hablar por las buenas o por las malas con ella cuándo regresaran.

El caso es que……tenía miedo a perder esa oportunidad.

Respiró hondo. Mataría a aquellos herbívoros y regresaría, el podía hacerlo.

La pérdida de sangre comenzaba a marearlo, movió sus tonfas asestando los golpes a los que quedaban aún en pie. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, lo último que vió en su mente antes de caer desfallecido fue el joven rostro de I-Pin.

No comprendía mucho lo que pasaba, era consciente de que su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes. Su mente despierta y su cuerpo dormido, era extraño porque lo que veía a su alrededor era Namimori aunque sabía perfectamente que no era el Namimori del mundo real.

Oía voces en el aire, escuchaba palabras técnicas cómo bisturís y demás utensilios quirúrgicos, por lo que no le fue difícil deducir que en realidad estaba en un hospital con nula capacidad de reacción pero al menos estaba vivo.

Podría ver a I-Pin.

Hibari no sabía cuántas horas había pasado, de todas maneras estaba seguro de que debía haber pasado ya la anestesia. Seguía sin moverse. Gruñó. No le gustaba no tener el control.

Tenía que levantarse sea como sea, tenía que regresar a Vongola, tenía que hablar con I-Pin sobre los planes de emergencia del décimo y prometerle que haría lo correcto con ella cuándo la guerra contra Millefiore terminara.

-Por favor, Hibari-san-escuchó la súplica resonar en su cabeza, era favor.....por favor despierta....

Hibari hizo un esfuerzo y la imagen de I-Pin apareció a su lado, vestida talmente cómo la había visto aquel día de diciembre, ella pronunciaba las mismas palabras que la I-Pin que estaba afuera, al lado de su cuerpo inerte.

Pronto el tiempo dejó de ser notado puesto que en el Namimori de su mente estaban los dos solos, sentados en la azotea del instituto, el Hibird trinaba de vez en cuándo el himno, al moreno no le molestaba estar así, sólo que podría mejorarse si fuera en el mundo real.

-Kusakabe me llamó el otro día-murmuró I-Pin calentando la mano de Hibari entre las suyas-Él dijo que traería té para cuándo usted despertara.....y....y....traería material de lectura para que se entretuviera.........

Hibari asintió observando el contacto, le parecía tan artificial…...seguramente porque sabía que era una proyección creada por su mente, ¿le estaría cogiendo I-Pin las manos fuera?

-Usted......usted despertara......porque usted es..Hibari-san-volvió a hablar I-Pin con el pequeño Hibird sobre su cabeza-...usted es el número uno en los rankings de los más fuertes guardianes de Fuuta-kun.

Hibari apretó la mano de I-Pin intentando nuevamente levantarse, tomar el control de su cuerpo y moverse. Al menos ese lapso de tiempo había podido conocer mejor a I-Pin, había oído como amenazó a los médicos, era tan testaruda e inteligente cómo él y tenía su carácter. Tenía que admitir que lo que más le gustaba era su paciencia, cosa de la que él carecía por completo.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya, no había día ni noche dónde estaba y tampoco podía saberlo por los movimientos de I-Pin dado que ella no se apartaba de su lado para nada, a veces trataba de adivinar lo que pasaba en el exterior, sobretodo la vez que I-Pin se puso frente a él y empezó a afeitarlo. ¿Estaría pasando realmente eso?

Ella era I-Pin, la joven más tenaz, fuerte y guapa que había visto en su vida. Una carnívora cómo él. Su futura esposa. Y por eso despertaría.

Porque aunque fuera el guardián de la nube tenía _miedo_ de que el chico vaca se le adelantara.

-Despierta......Kyouya-susurró I-Pin besando los labios de Hibari-.....Te.....amo.

Hibari abrió los ojos al sentir ese contacto, la abrazó por la cintura y mordió sus labios queriendo profundizar el beso, una de sus manos subió acariciando su espalda llegando a su cabeza, empujándola para que no pudiera separarse de él.

De pronto sintió el aire en el rostro, la imagen del Namimori se distorsionó, parpadeó aturdido y la imagen de la habitación del hospital junto a la de una I-Pin con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa aparecieron. La joven china se incorporó de la cama para ir corriendo a avisar a los médicos, pero él la sujetó con fuerza por el cuello, se incorporó en la cama con algo de esfuerzo y volvió a besarla.

Ya no había por qué tener miedo

FIN.

Espero que les gustara este ya es el final ^^ Dejen reviews pleaseeeee


End file.
